narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimonoki
Shimonoki (霜の気, Lit; Spirit of the Frost), is a spirit that roams the Land of Iron. Having died in a blizzard long ago, she haunts the forests that surround the Land of Iron, luring unwary travelers to their deaths at the midst of a snowstorm. Despite her immoral intentions, she felt she was helping people find where she was trapped at, believing that she was still alive in the blizzard that took her life. Though after four hundred years, she changed her ways and began saving people from the blizzards she used to lure them in. Background Shimonoki used to go by another name, which was long lost to time. When she was traveling the Land of Iron with her parents, she became separated from them when the snow got too heavy. After three days of isolation, she froze to death. But despite this, she never was able to move onto the spirit world and wandered the land as a spirit, trying to find her parents. Despite looking for two hundred years, she was never able to find them. Since then, she continued to roam the Land of Iron, luring people in where her body once laid. None of the people she lured survived long enough to find her body, suffering the same fate she did. Her isolation grew greater after the next four hundred years, and she became uneasy about events that have transpired, having witnessed several wars in her spiritual visage. Since then, she stopped trying to get people to look for her body, and instead turned to another path; Helping people escape from a blizzard by guiding them to a safe place to keep them away from the snowstorms. This helped put her at ease, but she wished not to move on, instead choosing to stay to help people and ensure they don't suffer the same fate she did. Appearance Since her death, her appearance hasn't changed too much in the past six hundred years. She is of average height, but with a ghostly tail instead of legs. She has black hair tied in a ponytail with a lotus flower in front of her hair. Her eyes glow with a bright yellow as a means of illumination for people to find. More often than not, she dons a different attire when helping save people. Wearing a black kimono, she dons a mask that covers her face, but her eyes glow still through the mask. In her hand, she holds a paper lantern as a means of better illumination to help guide people to safety. Personality Despite being a spirit, she possesses no vengeful qualities one would find from someone dying from an unnatural death. Instead, she's bright and cheery, very easygoing as described by those who were helped by her. She's open, but wishes not to reveal herself as a spirit as to keep people from being scared of her. A lot of her emotions are from her days when she was still alive, where she possessed the same qualities in personality. She finds no greater joy than helping people find a place to be safe from the snowstorm that took her life so long ago. Despite her carefree personality, she does have a sarcastic that she likes to show from time to time, sometimes very subtly so. Abilities Though she's a spirit, she is capable of combat if someone tries to attack her. With her powers of Ice Release, she traps her opponents in ice to keep them from moving while she goes for the attack. More often than not, though, she'll leave her attackers behind, letting them freeze to death for their actions. Nature Manipulation Shimonoki possesses the Kekkei Genkai Ice Release, along with the tertiary elements that composes it, Wind and Water Release. With these elements at her side, she can create bone chilling blizzards with wind release by kicking up the endless amounts of snow in the Iron Forests. By using her Water Release, she can drench her targets, which makes them further susceptible to hypothermia. By combining the two into Ice Release, Shimonoki can create sharp spears of ice to impale her opponents if need be, but more often than not, she'll use it to freeze her opponents in place, either dealing the finishing blow there, or leaving them behind so they can freeze to death. Trivia All images are credited to Ric-M of deviantART. http://ric-m.deviantart.com/